Love Letter Anonymous
by Invader Mel
Summary: Dib discovers some letters from a Secret Admirer. He is absolutely befuddled in who it could be, and she note, it says SHE, and she’s a FAN CHARACTER starts sending him gifts he just can’t refuse. PG because it's sad, and when I mean angst, I mean a
1. Chapter One

Valentine's Day (not literally, of course)  
Today is a Friday, one of Dib's favorite days. Probably because it's the last day of the week he is forced to listen to Ms. Bitters' doom lecture. However, it is a disappointing day as well. It is the day signifying that yet another week has gone by and he has proved unable to defeat Zim once and for all. Resignedly, he put the last of his books away in his backpack that he'd need for the weekend. As he scanned the unknown depths of his desk, he found a slip of paper.  
"What's this?" He picked it up with care and examined the note. He read in his mind:  
'Dib-   
Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, and I'm in love with you.   
-Your Secret Admirer'  
"Oh my gosh! A secret admirer! But who could it be? No one likes me!" Dib pushed it to the back of his mind, thinking it might have been a prank. But, sure enough, as he checked the mail at his house, he found a package addressed to him. It had no return address. A letter was enclosed. This time Dib read aloud,  
"Dear Dib,  
Why is it that you haven't given me replies through Gaz? Well, I suppose you've been too busy after Zim. I understand perfectly, and you shouldn't worry about hurting my feelings. Speaking of Zim, I've got something for you that I think you would enjoy. Please, don't ever let Zim know about this package, or you'll be doomed. I don't want that. Please, open the package inside of your house and never let it out. Don't take it to skool. It contains top-secret information about Zim and the Irken Empire. Why would I help you, you ask? Well, I think you should know by now the answer to that. I don't want to see Zim take over. I hope this will help you. I have 1500 pages of material I've collected, and I think you'll be interested in it. Goodbye. Until the next time you save the world.  
-Your Secret Admirer"  
"1500 pages! Wow! I'll be going through that all week!" Dib hauled the box indoors and began to flip through his new source of information. As he reread the notice, he discovered the part about him saving the world. How'd she know, whoever she was? He couldn't shake the feeling that there was something mysterious about her. The rest of the day passed without any major events. The next morning, however, Dib awoke from a pounding on the door. Groggily, Dib got up to answer it.  
"Hello?"  
"Hi. I just wanted to congratulate you for your effort. I know that saving the world can be a tough business."  
"Are you...my secret admirer?"  
"No, I'm her sister. She knows Gaz, and has been sending notes to you through her for a long time now. That is, until recently when Gaz wouldn't accept them anymore."  
"But...I just started to receive them. Gaz never gave me any notes."  
"Oh. Well, she just absolutely adores you. I would have brought her here with me, but she's very sick. That's why she hasn't ever talked to you in person. She can't get out of bed."  
"Is she going to be okay?"  
"We're hoping for the best. She could die at any time though. It took all of her strength to put together those little cards and things she's made. You're her hero."  
"I feel so guilty now. Can I come over and see her?"  
"Yes, but it's a very contagious virus. It's liable that you'll get sick too."  
"I don't care."  
"It's her one wish in the world to spend a day with you."  
"Wow. When can I come over?"  
"Right now, if you'd like."  
"Okay." Dib walked out the door and through the city until they came to a small, secluded area. A lone house stood at the brink of the city's border. It looked dilapidated and unfit to live. "This is where you live?"  
"It's all we can afford." Dib walked down the path with her, and once they stepped inside, they went up into the next room.   
"Oh no...Are you my secret admirer?" Dib inquired, horrified. A girl lying on the floor with a thin sheet covering her slim body nodded very weakly.  
"She can't talk well."  
"Oh, I'm so sorry...Have you gone to the hospital?"  
"We tried, but we don't own any money at all. The procedure's very expensive. We don't have anything they'll accept. Even trading in the house and everything in it wouldn't pay for it."  
"What's her name?"  
"Vennita."  
"Vennita, I'm so sorry you're sick." Dib approached her and took her hand. It was cold as ice, and as limp as a dead fish. He sat down right next to her, and then began to coax her. "It's okay. I'll find some way to save you."   
"I...trust...you." Her eyes closed and Dib looked at her in sympathy. He knew that she needed hospital care, and fast. Dib brushed away some of the hair in her half-closed eyes and kissed her affectionately on the cheek. Vennita's sister left the room. "I'm so lucky.... you're our only hope...."  
"Vennita. You have a very pretty name. I think I can get you to safety. My dad's a scientist. I just know he can save you." Dib smiled hopefully.   
"You look cute when you smile." He blushed heavily, then hastily replied,  
"I think you're very beautiful." Vennita tried to force a smile, but she was in too much pain.   
"I know it's just a flattering lie. I am nearly dead, and I can't look that pretty."  
"Don't say that! Besides, it's the full truth. You are very beautiful. Vennita, is there anything I can do for you right now?" This time she did smile, and held Dib's hand as if for dear life.  
"Promise me...you'll be here...until I die."  
"I promise. Whether you die of this ailment or of age sometime in the future, I'll stay   
with you for every moment of your life."  
"Really?"  
"Yes. I hope you live for a long time though."  
"Me too. But I don't think that will happen."  
"Vennita, don't say that."  
"I...love...you...." Her voice was lost as she closed her eyes. Vennita's breathing stopped and Dib gasped. Fearfully, he moved his hand to her heart. Some tears ran down his face, as he felt no heartbeat.   
"Vennita...please...live.... You actually liked me. You actually wanted to help me. You actually cared.... I want you to know...I love you." Dib cried out; tears began to stream from his eyes. Vennita's sister stepped from behind.   
"Is she...?" By the look on Dib's face she knew the answer, "It can't be! Vennita, speak to me! Vennita!" Without another word, Dib picked her up and began to descend the stairway. The young girl's sibling didn't stop him, for she knew what he was doing. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
Dib now reached his house. He made his way toward the door and to his father's laboratory. Thank goodness he was working in the house today. "Dad! Dad, help me! You have to! Vennita has a serious medical condition and..." his shouting was getting hysterical and the professor didn't even turn his head. "You've got to save her! She might even be dead by now! You have to do something!"   
"Not now, son, I'm busy with an important project."  
"Please! You have to save her! I love her! I'll do anything!"  
"I don't have the time right now. Maybe later."  
"No! Not later! Now! If we don't do something now, it'll be too late! You never get the time anyways! You never have even paid any attention to Gaz or I! Now you won't even save the life of the one I love! What's wrong with you?!"  
"Don't talk to me like that! Go to your room!"  
"But-"  
"Now!" Dib ran up to his room, hoping desperately that something there could save her.  
"Vennita, please be alive! Please! I want to do something, but I don't know what! Please forgive me!" He put his face to Vennita's and heard a very faint breathing sound. Hopefully, he put his hand over her heart. Though very slight, it was now beating. "You shouldn't die so young with help so near. If you die, at least let me die too. Let me catch your disease so I can feel the same things you feel. So I can die."  
Dib embraced her with all his strength and kissed her. At that very moment, she opened her eyes a little and said, "Thank you. Thank you for everything." They kissed each other again and savored every moment from it. It was the last time they ever would. Her breathing slowed once more and he felt the last beat of her heart. Dib brought her close to him and held her tightly. His tears fell without sojourning as he tucked her into his bed and crouched on the floor beside her. It was with this that she departed into death. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
It was one week after Vennita's death. By now, Dib was too weak even to get out of bed. He had caught the disease as he had hoped, and looked forward to dying. Each day he got weaker, and each day he knew the time would be soon.   
One day, out of curiosity, Gaz went to her brother's room. "Why haven't you been coming out of bed? Have you finally realized how annoying you are?"  
"Actually, I'm dying. I caught the disease my friend Vennita died from. Isn't that great?" This only confused Gaz.  
"What kind of joke is this?"  
"No joke. My friend died, and I love her. I can't wait to join her."  
"You're not sick. You must be faking it."  
"No. I'm not. You know Vennita, don't you?"  
"Yeah. She's in my class. Was held back for not writing a paper about why ghosts don't exist. Reminded me of you in a way. That's why I never talked to her."  
"The notes she always handed you to give me were love notes. I visited her, and brought her back here. Dad wouldn't help, and I tried, but I couldn't do anything. So I kissed her. I caught the disease. And now I'm going to die with her."  
"You're really going to die?"  
"Yes. Gaz, could you do me a favor?"  
"What?"  
"A favor. Tell Dad I died happily.... And Gaz...you're a great sister. I love you."   
"I guess I do...like you...too." Dib turned over in his bed, and then stopped breathing. "Dib? Dib, this isn't funny. You're just asleep, right?" Gaz approached Dib's bed, poked him a little, and he didn't move. She felt his heart, and it didn't beat. "You're dead...." Gaz uttered, and backed away. She then walked into her room and lay down in her bed. Though she'd never let anyone see it, a tear rolled down her cheek. From a secret compartment under her dresser, she pulled out a framed photograph of Dib. Barely even audible, she whispered, "I love you Dib." In her despair, she dropped the photograph, leaving the glass shattered, as was her secret dream of becoming close with her brother.  
  
  
Epilogue coming up. 


	4. Chapter Four

Epilogue  
Dib had been dead now for two years. Zim had not yet conquered, as would be assumed, and it seemed doubtful that he ever would. Gaz had tried to move on after the brother's passing, but her guilt of taunting him over the years caught up with her, and oftentimes it became unbearable. In seventh grade she overheard eighth graders talking about Dib as being unusual, stupid, crazy - things she might have said about him two years before. Now it infuriated her, and the worse part was the fact that she knew at one point she had said those things. It was only now that she felt the same pain.   
Another thing brought upon by the incident was that Gaz found herself even more distant from her father. After all, had he saved Vennita, Dib would still be there. Sometimes she wished that she had had the disease too, so that she wouldn't be alone. No friends, no real family - it was now that Gaz realized that she had always longed for companionship between her and her brother. Only in her dreams would this ever come true. Memories of days she could've spent listening and caring about Dib long gone and coming back to haunt her was a frequently recurring incident.  
Before, Gaz had tried to convince herself that his death was due to his own foolishness and becoming blind to love. It was only later that she realized that if she had shown some fondness toward him, he wouldn't have felt so compelled to compromise for a non-existent loving family. But not now. Gaz cared now. If only she'd realized that two years ago. Professor Membrane had shown no remorse concerning Dib's fatal outcome, and his room was left the way it was without a single change.  
Now, whenever she felt troubled in any part of her life, Dib's room served as her refuge from the outside world. Once she picked up one of Dib's UFO magazines and flipped through it. At first she was hesitant, almost afraid, to touch things he had once touched. It left the room engulfed in a ghostly aura, and actually petrified her beyond anything else she had ever experienced. After several times of entering, however, it gave her comfort, and it seemed as if he was alive again.  
It was one night when Gaz was feeling forlorn that she wandered into Dib's room and lingered in it. Recently she had adopted it as her own, for she rarely spent any time in her old room. She had fallen asleep in his bed, which gave her a special connection with her brother, as he had died at that very spot and slept there a many times before.  
When she awoke she located Dib's computer. It had countless files, most of which depicted discoveries about Zim. Subsequent to this, she opened a previously deleted video which featured Dib speaking, labeled 'Confession.' Out of pure curiosity, she played it and heard what he had recorded:  
"If you're listening to this, I must be dead. I am tired of people ostracizing me for no reason. I have to tell you some things. I love you, Gaz, and Dad, why didn't you ever pay any attention to Gaz or me? I wish...I wish you could've been there. Maybe I would still be on Earth if you were. I wouldn't be so lonely. Vennita, my best friend whom I've fallen in love with, is dying, and I'm going to catch her disease so I can die too. After all, no one's ever cared about me. Why should when my life ends concern anyone else? I know I'm letting the Earth down, and I deserve to rot for it. I'm so sorry. I just can't stand my life."  
Gaz cried, and watched it over and over. She didn't have many pictures of Dib, and this was the only video she knew of. Closing her eyes, she envisioned that she was holding his hand, and she saw him with that ambitious and optimistic look he got so often. Five words echoed in her mind that he had asked so often before: "Will you help me, Gaz?"  
It was all too much to bear. Dib was always optimistic, whether about capturing Zim or faith in humanity. Seeing that video showed how tormented inside he really was and it deeply disturbed Gaz to see her brother like that. What was worse was that he always had a heightened hope toward her in particular. Always trying to get her to help. 'If only I had helped him...'   
Whenever lonely she would look up at the stars and the moon, and remember back when they were back in the fifth and sixth grade and Dib had told her of his dream to visit them someday, in search of life. A dream that would never be fulfilled.   
One day, when she was looking into the sky, she heard the voice of someone behind her. "What are you doing?"  
"I'm looking for Dib, my lost brother. He always could be found in the stars."  
"I'm not an expert yet, but that's not where you'll find him. He might be a lot closer than you think." Gaz turned her head around.  
"Dib...?"  
"Yes." Gaz swung herself around the bench to embrace her lost loved one, but found that she was alone again. She had imagined seeing him. Still, in her head she heard a voice, one that belonged to Dib. It said, "I'm never truly gone, so long as I'm in your heart."  
"You are in my heart, Dib. Always, and forever." She glanced at the photograph of them that she had subconsciously removed from inside her new windbreaker and kissed it.   
  
  
  
There's the sad, but beautiful and sweet, ending to my tale. The tale of a lost boy who wanted nothing more than the small little affection that can be said in three words, but will last a lifetime:  
"I love you." 


	5. Part Two In the Eyes of the Ill

Part Two: In the Eyes of the Ill - Vennita's Story  
  
  
  
A/N: Yes, I am actually continuing this, in part because I liked it okay, and also because it was requested of me. So, I bring to you this story how Vennita saw everything that happened, up until the time of her death.  
  
  
  
Chapter One: If You'll Pass On This Note  
  
Vennita's POV  
  
I awoke late that morning, a Friday morning. My condition was getting worse. Now it hurt even to breathe. I saw my older sister, Abigail, enter, and she brought me a tray of toast and orange juice. "No..." I croaked out, "I can't eat."  
  
"Vennita, eat something, please. You haven't eaten for days, and you're getting sicker. At least have some of this orange juice. Please..."  
  
"On one condition," I began, "Help me write to Dib."  
  
"Vennita...I really don't know what to say to you. You know he hasn't answered one single note of yours, despite your illness. I'm not sure that he really is interested in finding out who you are."  
  
"Abigail...that doesn't matter to me. I love him, whether he loves me or not. It is a pleasure to just know him. Please, help me write to him..."  
  
"I talked to Gaz. She won't take them anymore."  
  
"Put them in his desk, or something. Just make sure he receives them. At least I want him to know he's loved."  
  
"All right. But promise me you'll eat your breakfast."  
  
"I promise." She brought me my pen and paper, and placed the pen in my hand after removing the cap. I tried to write, but my hand quivered, and I couldn't get a decent letter down.  
  
"Here. Let me help you." She placed her hand over mine, and on a new sheet of paper, she helped me form the words: 'Dib - Roses are red, Violets are blue, and I'm in love with you.' I paused. I wasn't sure whether to include my real name or not, or if he'd even remember me. Though technically I am his age, I was held back for not doing a report entitled: "Why Ghosts Don't Exist." I don't think he was required to do that, because he was in another class, though. The last time I was in his class - the fourth grade - was when I first met him. I remember it all...he walked into class late, and gave his excuse - that he was taken aboard a UFO and got dropped off back at skool late - and I knew that he was perfect. I knew the story was probably made-up, but it made me laugh and get to know a little about him. It's amazing how much that one line told me. His obsession with the paranormal, a sense of humor, and that he'd make for a good friend.  
  
During lunch that first day, I talked to him, and he told me that he had been abducted by aliens as a baby, and how he said he thought they were trying to make him a super-intelligent baby, or something. I believed him there. Sometimes, just by how someone talks, the mental energy output, can tell me if they're being honest or not. I never told him of my affection, but when I looked at him, it was adoringly, and whether he thought I was just deeply engaged in our conversations or suspected the truth, it made him nervous. And we laughed.  
  
But, sadly, our friendship was short-lived. I got transferred to a different classroom, which was a combination class of fourth and fifth graders, so I had a different lunch and a different recess. If I ever saw him, it would be in passing each other through the halls, and I didn't want to disturb him from his daily routine. I wanted to say hi, at least, but as days grew into weeks, and weeks into months, I decided that he had moved on, apart from me. So, I silently observed him, smiling, and thinking about him. Those few days we shared together as friends. I thought that I, too, would move on, and go my separate way, but I was the one with the crush on him, and my affection only grew stronger. I admired him from afar.  
  
In the fifth grade, I looked forward to having the same lunchtime as he, so I could at least say hi, for old time's sake, but the skool did something I hadn't expected. I was still in the fourth/fifth grade combination class, this time as a fifth grader, but I had the fourth grade lunch and recess time. And I didn't speak a word to him. I still don't know why. I guess I was afraid that he wouldn't know me, or wouldn't like me, or think I was weird for still thinking about him after all that time. Consider me a pest. So I held back. And back. And back.  
  
Sixth grade, the grade that he is in now and I would be in, had I not been held back last year, was interesting. I had actually decided to begin sending him love notes through his sister, who, coincidentally, is in my class, but no replies. Of course, they were anonymous, for I didn't feel it right to just not speak to him for two years and then send him notes telling him I was madly in love with him and sign my name. I didn't even say 'hi' once since the day I got transferred - back in the beginning of fourth grade.  
  
And Zim. I didn't really get a good look at him, but enough to see that he was, most definitely, an alien. I saw him when Dib was chasing him around after skool. I was inside, but I looked through my classroom window, and I didn't really pay attention to Zim. I was paying attention to Dib. I saw another side to him that day. I saw that he was willing to defend the world full of people who had teased him, made fun of him, and called him crazy, despite everything they had done. I felt that took courage. Courage that I didn't have. If I had been in his shoes, the world would be doomed. Doomed.  
  
I didn't try to help him out. He wanted the fame from it. Not I. He deserved it. He needed to accomplish it himself. My only purpose in helping him would be to let him know that he's not alone, and that someone cares, but I didn't have to interfere with his work to do that. Just love letters. I love him more than anything else, and I wouldn't want to take away his fame and respect that he's longed for since I can remember. Dib, you may not know that it is I who loves you so, but I always have and always will.  
  
"Vennita? Are you going to sign your name this time? Or is it going to be another love letter anonymous?"  
  
"Anonymous." With the help of my sister, I wrote, 'Your Secret Admirer.' I wanted so much to see him. "Do you think that package I mailed has made it already?"  
  
"It might have. Vennita, don't cry! What's wrong?! I'm sure he'll love it!"  
  
"W-w-what if I d-die before I s-see him a-again?"  
  
"Vennita, you're not dying!"  
  
"Y-yes, I am. I c-can't l-let Dib c-come, or he'll g-get s-sick, and d- die t-too."  
  
"Vennita...you aren't going to die. About Dib...I'm sure he cares about you...even though he doesn't know you're sending him the letters, I'm sure he remembers you. You're not a very forgettable girl, Vennita. Especially to someone like Dib. You're just not. In fact, I go so far as to say that without a doubt you stole his heart."  
  
"D-do you r-really th-think so?"  
  
"I'm positive. I think it's almost lunchtime at the skool. I should go and slip this note in his desk."  
  
"Goodbye, Abigail."  
  
"Goodbye, Vennita. I promise I'll be back as soon as possible." And she left. From my drawer I pulled out a framed photograph of Dib. I had taken it myself from inside some bushes. It was actually a pretty recent photo, and it was when he walked off the bus from that field trip one time, only I felt it wasn't exactly a field trip, because he had that look that said, "I did it. I succeeded in saving Earth." I liked that picture. It showed his dedication to his task. I wanted a picture of us together. It was the one thing that I didn't enjoy about looking at him and thinking about him. That it wasn't 'us.'  
  
"I love you, Dib." I rested my head back and fell asleep.  
  
  
  
I hope you like it! More coming soon. 


End file.
